


Parallel Mini Fics

by gdesertsand



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Langst, Parallel scenes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdesertsand/pseuds/gdesertsand
Summary: A collection of mini fics once again (some might be one shots some may not).AUs out of scenes from others and fit it to VLD characters.Chapter 1: A Cicada Moment“I was trying not to do that because you look like one of my friends whom I consider also as family but…”Keith did not dare to remove his arms but he could hear Lance clearly as well as the scared whimpering echoing around the room and silent gasps outside too.“…next time, Kogane, pick fights that you can win.”For a minute, Keith dared to open his eyes and looked above. He swore he already saw a demon in disguise in the form of Lance.“With that said, nice to meet you. The name is Lance.”





	Parallel Mini Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! From the writer of Langst Mini Fics I once again present a collection of mini fics cause I can't turn most of the ideas in my head as long one shots or multi-chapter.
> 
> This scene is from the anime Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni

When Lance discovered that alternate realities did exist he expected that other realities still consisted of them being in space somewhat or the other. Means, it was a logical thought, right? Galra, Altea, aliens and stuff could only be found in space after all. So when he was blasted and woke up in a different place he was not that much surprised. But Lance didn’t expect that when Slav mentioned before other realities he meant  _all possible realities._

So what kind reality he was in right now? Apparently, everyone were humans. Aliens did not exist in this reality. None of them even take courses to be space pilot! Oh, and did Lance mentioned that the people he called friends in his own reality was not in here? No? Well, now he was sharing it. Despite all of the abundant blessing though, it seemed that the Lance of this world wanted to live a normal life as a normal teenager and enrolled to a school where he talked to the board and it was agreed upon that no one shall know that this Lance was the son of Mr. Alfor.

Okay, Blue/Red Paladin Lance could accept that. Kudos to the Lance of this world for not being a spoiled brat.

If Allura was his older sister what were the role of the others?

And it turned out that Lotor was his cousin. An overprotective doting cousin to boot. Lance discovered this when the Lotor of this reality immediately rushed him to the hospital after laughing and collapsing on the floor. Part of it was hysteria in Paladin Lance’s case and another part was that Lotor was not freaking  _purple._  The mere sight of it was enough to send Lance in fits of laughter because Princey was not purply.

Shiro, no surprised really, was one of Lance’s teachers in this reality. The older Japanese man was the one who was in charge of their history class. Oh well, at least there was a reality where Shiro got two flesh arms, fully blacked hair, and a smile that did not see the horrors of war and cruelty of it.

Hunk and Lance? It was… sad that neither of the two knew each other in this reality. Paladin Lance didn’t even know if this reality’s Hunk was attending the same school in the first place. Maybe yes and Hunk was just on another department, maybe no. Same thing could be applied to Pidge. Lance haven’t seen her too ever since he came to this reality a month ago (and still finding a way how to get back in his own world).

What Lance hated the most was that the Keith of this reality was. A. total.  _Asshole!_

Like, he was the biggest bully the school has to offer and it was obvious that the Lance of this world was the usual target of Keith’s bullying. It was very obvious because ever since Paladin Lance found himself in this world he had nothing but getting in trouble whenever he was in Keith’s line of vision.

Paladin Lance had a month to endure the torture (childish even but it was still torment) from Keith and his group of wanna be hotshots. Belonging to the said group was Nyma and Rolo. Lance could forgive them sometimes because hey, let kids be kids right? And that he was a trained soldier and knows when a battle was not worth fighting and just turn the other cheek. If they were bullying other kids then Lance was willing to fight them but if it was directed to himself then Lance could just tune them out.

But everyone had some limited patience in life.

And right now, Paladin Lance already reached the last thread of his patience against Keith and his group. Couldn’t Lance just have one day where he could research on how to get back home in peace? Well, doing it in the classroom might be the downside of his decision though in his current situation.

“Oooohhh, and what is a stupid shit like you reading now?” Paladin Lance merely glanced at this reality’s Keith before going back to the book he was reading. Apparently this irked his present tormentor for the next thing Lance knew was that his book was taken away from his hands.

“ _Theories About Alternate Realities?_  Huh! Are you such a nerd that you are reading this sci-fi shit?”

“Kogane…give that book back to me.”

“Oh?” the other merely raised an eyebrow then smiled back a bit cruelly towards Lance, “Sure. That is if you will get it. Rolo! Catch!”

“No! That book is delicate!” Lance screamed at the same time while his eyes watched it being tossed around. He knew that there was no used running after it when it was being passed around like a damn bouncing ball but Lance was not joking when he said that the book was delicate. It was freaking antique! The pages were already that brown seen in old books! So when Keith caught it again and the spine gave up scattering all the pages around the room…Lance was furious.

“Eh? That’s no fun. Why do you have easily broken stuff, Mc—” Keith was not able to finish his sentence when a chair flew straight towards him. The impact made him stumbled down on the ground, hip aching where the back of the chair hit him the most, and a few bruises already forming on the side of his face.

“Wha—” again, Keith was not given time to finish what he was about to say when he saw Lance looming over him, another wooden chair raised alarmingly in the air. The last thing that Keith’s eyes registered before being the victim of multiple hits on his body, courtesy of one of the chairs being used in the class, was the menacing glare of Lance full of hatred and irritation. Keith tried to protect his body as much as possible. He raised his arms over his head in order to protect it and curled up his body in an attempt to avoid beatings over his internal organs. Because of this, his arms, hip, and back received most of the damage whenever Lance slammed down his weapon of choice against the school’s bully. For Keith it felt like almost an eternity when in reality it was not even five minutes when Lance decided to stop.

“I was trying not to do that because you look like one of my friends whom I consider also as family but…”

Keith did not dare to remove his arms but he could hear Lance clearly as well as the scared whimpering echoing around the room and silent gasps outside too.

“…next time, Kogane, pick fights that you can win.”

For a minute, Keith dared to open his eyes and looked above. He swore he already saw a demon in disguise in the form of Lance.

“With that said, nice to meet you. The name is Lance.”


End file.
